Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure
Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure is a graphical adventure game, originally released in 1989, published by Lucasfilm Games (now LucasArts). It was the third game to use the SCUMM engine. Plot summary The plot closely follows, and expands upon, the film of the same name on which it was based. Jones just returns from the reclaim of the Cross of Coronado when he is approached by Walter Donovan who tells him about the Holy Grail and the loss of his father. Indy then travels to some of the places seen in the movie, like Venice and the catacombs after he met Elsa Schneider. In the process he finds his father held captive in the Brunwald Castle after passing through the mazelike corridors, fighting and avoiding guards. Then Elsa's double role is revealed and steals the Grail Diary from Indy. After escaping, father and son pass through Berlin to reclaim the Diary and have a brief meeting with Hitler. Then, they reach an airport, from where they intend to seek the Canyon of the Crescent Moon, by Zeppelin or biplane. There are many action scenes, involving fists, and the biplane sequence above Europe, pursued by Nazi planes. Differences from the film *Young Indy's adventures in Utah are summed up in the opening credits as Boy Scout Indy crosses over the circus train cars bearing the game credits. *The recovery of the Cross of Coronado is not depicted, as the game begins with a wet Jones arriving with the cross to Marcus Brody at Marshall College. *In Venice, Brody does not accompany Jones and Schneider to the library, but chooses to go for a relaxing gondola ride instead. Once Jones has found the Knight's Tomb and escaped from the catacombs, Brody appears all wet, having presumably had an adventure with the Brotherhood of the Cruciform Sword and knows where Henry Jones is being held. *Schneider disappears in the library, leaving Jones to discover the entrance to the catacombs on his own. She re-appears after Jones has returned to the piazza after finding the Knight's Tomb. Reaching the Knight's Tomb requires solving several puzzles. *At Castle Brunwald, Schneider stays in the car when Jones enters the castle, but later disappears if Jones goes back outside. Jones may catch a glimpse of her with Nazis by looking out of some of the windows. The Nazis also have a painting of the Holy Grail in the castle. *After escaping the castle, it is possible to bypass the trip to Berlin to retrieve the Grail Diary and head directly to Iskenderun. The journey to Berlin (including the motorcycle chase) is left out. Also, in Berlin, it is possible to bypass the zeppelin flight for a biplane flight instead. *Leaving Nazi-controlled Europe involves passing through several checkpoints, not seen in the film. *Sallah does not appear in the game. *The Hatay scenes with the Sultan, and showing the entire battle on the way to the Canyon of the Crescent Moon do not appear. Technical details One of the most innovative of the LucasArts adventures, it expanded on the traditional adventure game structure by including a flexible points (IQ, or "Indy Quotient") system and allowing the game to be completed in several different ways: The point system was similar to that of Sierra Entertainment games, however, when you restarted or restored the game, the Total IQ of your previous game was retained. The only way to augment it was to find the alternative solutions of the scenario (eg. fight a guard instead of bypassing him or the opposite) and reach a max of 800. This countered one common criticism of adventures games - that since there is one completely fixed way to complete them, they have no replayability value. Note that some of the alternative fights, like the one with the Zeppelin attendant in case you don't have the ticket, were practically next to impossible to pass, so the IQ max was hardly acquired. The game was originally released with Enhanced Graphics Adapter (EGA) graphics; it was later updated with VG graphics and an in-game orchestral soundtrack for the FM Towns; only the VGA graphics were backported to the DOS re-released version. The project was led by Noah Falstein, David Fox and Ron Gilbert. The game included a Grail Diary replica, intended to be a minimalistic version of Henry Jones' actual Grail diary, as featured in the movie. While very different from the film's version, it provided a wonderful collection of background information and acted as copy protection (several puzzles in the game reference grail descriptions in the text). Written by Mark Falstein, with art directed by Mark Shepard and illustrated by Steve Purcell (of "Sam and Max" fame), it had 64 pages of diary entries dating from 1898 to 1937, newspaper clippings, telegrams, sketches, and coffee stains. Notably, it contains several elements which were later altered with The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles and the Ultimate Guide. It also mentions several of Jones' colleagues in his quest for the Grail, including a young Marcus Brody. An action game also based on the movie (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: Action Game) was released at the same time, but the adventure game met with unquestionably better sales and reviews. Trivia Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure also introduced the phrase "Hello, I'm selling these fine leather jackets," which became a running gag in future LucasArts games. The phrase is a reference to an in-house promotion that was going on during the game's production. An item that can be obtained in the game, is a diary that Indy had when was young. This item could be the first appearance of Indiana Jones' journal seen prominently in the Young Indiana Jones franchise, three years later. Since there is no known association between the production of the game and the series, it is not known if those items are related, or just a coincidence; so far no source had retconned them together. Sequels One final Indiana Jones graphic adventure, Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis, was released in 1992. Category:Computer and Video Games pl:Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure